Diavolo/Amarimono's version
This version of the boss is ''All-Star Battle styled, and as such, is less traditional. While his button layout is unorthodox, and his playstyle can be a bit confusing to new players, placing him in the right hands makes him a terrifying opponent, especially if the player has experience with landing counterattacks.'' Gameplay Diavolo is a 6-button character styled to All Star Battle, though with an untraditional button layout - , , and are bound to attacks. can be used for EX attacks and the Your life is mine! ability. is a grab, and triggers Diavolo's single button hyper, Pinnacle of Eternity! Unlike other characters from JJBA, Diavolo doesn't have a Stand mode, instead opting to only bring it out for attacks. Diavolo is a more difficult character to play, as he revolves around risk-reward and mindgames rather than rushdown or zoning, since most of his attacks are slow and he has no projectiles or far-reaching attacks besides a fully charged version of Time begins to move again! Despite this, he is also a fast character and still has powerful attacks, in addition to having a unique counterattack, Time has been erased! If it lands, Diavolo will freeze his opponent and allow the player set up for a combo or a finishing blow, though the state will wear off if Diavolo does an attack or waits too long. Provided that Diavolo has some super meter, he can also use That was a meaningless act! which is the same thing as the special move previously shown, but usable while getting damaged, letting Diavolo potentially escape a KO. While Diavolo has no direct attacks when using his Hypers, he has access to his Epitaph, which allows him to automatically dodge any attack that comes his way if he is idle or walking, though he won't dodge if he's in an air state or attacking. Pinnacle Of Eternity! is a simple counterattack hyper- landing it deals a great amount of damage to the foe. Unlike other characters, Diavolo's hyper only needs 2000 power to activate, making building up meter less of a hassle. Being an All Star Battle character, Diavolo also has a few mechanics from said game. If is pressed right when an enemy hits, Diavolo will perform a Stylish Move and take no damage, though he requires Guard Meter to do so, which is indicated by a yellow-outlined bar. Rumble Mode will activate when Diavolo's life is critical, which increases Diavolo's damage output and meter building. Chain Beats are Diavolo's basic combo source, letting him chain a basic attack to the next highest strength, which can be canceled into specials. Diavolo can also cancel out of any normal attack or a certain special move with , provided he has some Power. Diavolo has some downfalls, of course. Getting careless with his counters can leave you open, as they do not affect grabs. His attacks are slower than most characters, making them easily punishable or counterable. He also suffers from a lack of other tools, like projectiles and captures. Opponents can easily trick Diavolo into wasting Epitaph by using grab attacks. Strangely, unlike Amarimono's other characters, Diavolo has no custom A.I., and will instead randomly peform inputs, making for an rather easy fight, since the A.I. will frequently show Diavolo's weak points. There are other patches that add more challenging, custom A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or or or | Hold attack button to charge version uses 500 power| }} or or or | version uses 500 power| }} or or | If landed, freezes opponent in erased time Consumes 500 power when activated| }} or or |Requires 2500 power Freezes opponent in erased time| }} or or or | version uses 500 power| }} ]|48 ticks}} or or | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 2000 power| }} 'Others' | Uses 500 power| }} |Automatically dodges attacks Uses 1000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General (Japanese)' Edits Videos File:MUGEN Shadow Diavolo by amarimono demonstration Category:Character versions Category:Stand Users Category:Six-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with non-English victory quotes }}